Yuuri Asuka (Magical Molly!)
:Yuuri Asuka is a Human/Dark Magical Girl from the Magical Molly! Reboot continuity family. Insane & bloodthristy, Yuuri Asuka serves as Arstera's chess pieces apprentice. Before she became a Dark Magical Girl, she was a gentle and a kind-hearted civilian, and she's a good friend of the late Annie Airi.Magica Quartlet's Magical Molly! After Annie was killed in a middle of a battle between Hilda and a generic Witch, the enraged Yuuri decides to make a contact with the Kajiurian, and becomes one of the Dark Magical Girl, only to get revenge for Airi. Her current target is Hilda Adams, the Magical girl who (accidentally) kills her best friend. Despite her (almost) successful revenge, Yuuri only later finds her goal pointless, and expressed several regrets to her actions.Magical Molly! II Because of this, she decides to leave her life as a Magical Girl killer and live a quiet life, until some people persuaded her to fight again, this time allying with the Magic Gem Magical Girls.Magical Molly! THE ANIMATION - Season 3 Since she haven't tried a parfait before, she always wondered how it tastes like.Magical Molly! Shorts Abilities & Powers *Kajiuria System - After being assimilated with the system, Yuuri can use Magic Abilities. As the Dark Orb user, her strength relies on how high her agression is. Weapons *Sub-Machine Guns - Yuuri's primary weapon. Can fire concentrated projectiles in rapid speeds. *''"Revenger"'' Pistols - Yuuri's secondary main weapon. Also able to fire large arrows. *Gatling Gun - Yuuri can summon a huge gatling gun, and it fires 10 projectiles per second. Magic Abilities *Entrapment - Yuuri can capture her victims with box-shaped traps (shaped like a suitcase) Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor:' ' **'Satsuki Yukino' (Japanese, all media) **'Tabitha St. Germain '(English, all media) *Motto: I'll kill that pathetic hypocrisy of yours. *Her Magical Girl outfit is slightly altered from the original: her waist & the upper chest part is fully covered. *Her real name is a reference to Kazumi Magica's Yuuri Asuka. *Like Anri Airi in Kazumi Magica: **She suffers a breakdown after witnessing her friend's death. **Her only target is a "murderer" who killed her friend. *Unlike Yuuri Asuka in Kazumi Magica: **She's not a healer. **She never wanted to be a chef. *Unlike Michelle Kazusa, and like several girls, The reason she became a Dark Orb Magical Girl is because she only wanted revenge. *Her weapon: Gatling Gun, is a throwback to the original Yuuri Asuka's giant multi-needled hypodermic needle, only with magical projectiles. *As stated on the quote, Yuuri's dialogue is reprised from Anri Airi (as Yuuri). *An official artwork of Hilda & Yuuri glaring at each other (with Molly being worried between the two) is an homage to the bonus illustration card included in the second volume of Kazumi Magica in certain retailers. *Her English VA: Tabitha St. Germain, also voiced the title character from Pucca, Soma Peries from Gundam 00, Rarity and Derpy Hooves from the My Little Pony series, Nazz from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and Martha the Dog from Martha Speaks. Foreign names *Japanese: 飛鳥 ユウリ (Asuka Yuuri), ユウリ (Yuuri) References Notes *Yuuri Asuka (Magical Molly!)/Merchandise *Comparisons: **Yuuri Asuka (Kazumi Magica) VS Yuuri Asuka (Magical Molly!) **Airi Anri (PMKM) VS Yuuri Asuka (Magical Molly!) Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Puella Magi Category:Dark Orb User Category:Weapon User: Gun Category:Puella Magi Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Weapon User: Gatling Gun Category:Females Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME Category:Magical Molly! THE GAME characters Category:Magical Molly! Shorts characters Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Kajiuria System Users Category:Fan Characters